gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for Promotion
Positions 'Rollback' Rollback (called Patrollers) can revert disruptive edits, monitor and ban users from the Wiki's chat and can remove forum posts. If a patroller spots vandalism, they report it to an admin. A user will also gain Chat Moderator abilities if their Rollback request is successful. Requirements for Patroller: *Be in good standing with the wiki with no blocks within the past month on your record. *Have a minimun of 500 edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least one month. 'Administrator' Administrators (admins) have the same abilities of a patroller, as well as the ability to block users. They can also ban users from the chat and have more editing capabilties, such as changing the Wiki's theme or accessing internal files on the wiki. Requirements for Administrator: *Must have Rollback abilities. *Have a minimum of 750 edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least 2 months. 'Bureaucrat' Bureaucrats are the most elite members on the Wiki. They have all the abilities of all other staff members combined, they can promote and demote users. Upon a user's request for Bureaucrat, a Bureaucrat-only vote will ensue which will stay open one week. All of the Staff and the community are barred from voting, but are allowed to leave a comment. Requirements for Bureaucrat: *Must be an Administrator. *Have a minimum of 1,500 edits. *Have been active regularly on the wiki for at least 6 months, but 1 year is prefered. How to Apply All requests remain active one week for voting and will be closed as inactive after said time. A request may be closed early if more than half of the staff has cast a vote. There may be only one vote per user. If a request fails, that user cannot apply again until a month has passed. A user who applys may not vote for themselves. Votes are counted at face value and are not subject to a percentage. This insures all get a fair say. You may also not delete your request in the active nor inactive sections. Requirements To vote or file a promotion/demotion request, you must have at least 100 edits, have been active for one month, and be in good standing with no blocks within the past month on your record. This isn't to discourage users from voting, it's to prevent Sockpuppetry, Meatpuppetry and ensure that Revenge Demotions are avoided. Archives If you are looking for old requests go to the archives page where you will find all of the wiki's past requests. *Archives Active Requests Matthew103 - Admin Good day to you fellow myth-hunters! Last year, when I had reached the amount of edits needed for an Admin, I was thinking that I should post an RFP for the position, but I decided to wait for months and try to learn more in managing wikis. Now that I know a lot of things in wikis (I couldn't have done it without AwesomeBoy and Myth hunter), I finally decided to post an RFP. I'm active on this wiki almost everyday, and I want this wiki to be free of vandals, so yeah. If you want me to be an Admin, then vote 'yes'. But if not, then vote 'no' and please comment why you don't want me to become one. I'm not mad at anyone who says 'no'. Votes *'Yes' - Ali Rocky (talk) 15:13, July 17, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes' - Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 15:54, July 17, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes' ~ --''AwesomeBoy (contact) 16:50, July 17, 2015 (UTC) *'''Yes - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:24, July 17, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes - MH007 / Send it by clicking here 03:22, July 18, 2015 (UTC)' *'Yes' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 06:55, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Comments *You have all the requirements and above all you are honest, you agree to truthful statements irrelated to jealously and hatred. You are the one who busted a fake youtubers find. Ali Rocky (talk) 15:13, July 17, 2015 (UTC) *You are a great editor, patroller and now you have also bacome active again. No reason to say "No". Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 15:54, July 17, 2015 (UTC) *Honestly, I'm just gonna say, you're an ok guy to be an admin. But here's a condition I want everyone to accept : No more admins. I'm making a template now saying no more admins needed.--''AwesomeBoy (contact) 16:50, July 17, 2015 (UTC)'' *Same as Hunter - MH007 / Send it by clicking here 03:22, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Inactive Requests Closed as Unsuccessful because the candidate didn't has the suitable requirements(Re-posted request in less than 1 month) - Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 15:54, July 17, 2015 (UTC) SuperMarioHunter - Patroller Hi, I'm SuperMarioHunter, I've improved my grammar a little bit and I would like to be protector of this Wiki I tried three times to be patroler but all were unsuccessful then I decided to improve my grammar and that's what I did but a little bit so if you want me to be patroller write YES if you dont want me to be patroller write NO Votes *'No' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:17, July 13, 2015 (UTC) *No - MH007 / Send it by clicking here 09:59, July 14, 2015 (UTC) *'No' - Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 10:41, July 14, 2015 (UTC) *'No' - Matthew103 (talk) 11:28, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Comments *The wiki policy states that you can not have been blocked in the last month. You have been blocked 2 times THIS MONTH (and we're only half way through it) and 3 times altogether. You literally got off your last block today. You constantly have arguments with other users that are the reason for your block which a staff member should absolutely not have. I think if you're ever going to become a staff member, it will be quite a while from now. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:17, July 13, 2015 (UTC) *It was not me -_- ask Myth hunter - Mario *It was still you who got blocked. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:29, July 14, 2015 (UTC) *Same as VaultVoy.MH007 / Send it by clicking here 09:59, July 14, 2015 (UTC) *Obviously, a number of rule violations will not make you a patroller. Also has it been 1 month since his last request? One can't re-post a request before 1 month. Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 10:41, July 14, 2015 (UTC) *I see that you've improved your grammar, but you still need more practice. - Matthew103 (talk) 11:28, July 14, 2015 (UTC) MythHunter 2013 - Demotion Closed as '''Unsuccessful' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:23, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey guys. I am appealing for a demotion request against MythHunter2013, mainly due to his prolonged inactivity since January 2015. I hold the beleif that it is inequitable to those staff members who are regularly active. He should be stripped of his staff privileges to ensure certain regulations. Thank you.--MythHunter 007 / Want to talk 03:56, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Votes *'NO-MythHunter 007 / Want to talk 03:56, July 12, 2015 (UTC)' *'No'''---Ali Rocky (talk) 04:05, July 12, 2015 (UTC) *'No' - Matthew103 (talk) 11:21, July 12, 2015 (UTC) *'No' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 12:50, July 12, 2015 (UTC) *'No' - Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 08:56, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Comments *I dont see a problem in him keeping his rights. He has already been moved to inactive. Nothing more is needed - Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 05:10, July 12, 2015 (UTC) *I agree with Hunter here. - Matthew103 (talk) 11:21, July 12, 2015 (UTC)